


Been Through

by AbsoluteZXING



Series: Count On Me [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: Break me and pull me back together,Our love is explosive, our love is too much,See my demons, my insecurities and my weaknessBurn them all away.





	Been Through

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, this is the sequel for Count on Me based on @kaisooprompts beautiful prompt. I really had a hard time because I really can't write angst and smut. I honestly think that the title fits the story but of course that's only my opinion. ^_^ I'll edit the grammatical errors in a bit.
> 
> Jongin is insecure and well Kyungsoo is still trying to be independent. I love this ship and I'm not letting it sink. 
> 
> Enjoy everyone! Let's love harder!

“Ahh~~Nini”

“I.Told.You.Not.To.Call.Me.Nini.Hyung” Jongin bit out each word as he pounds into Kyungsoo harshly.

He could hear the loud slapping of their skin and he’s pretty sure his boyfriend will end up having a bruised body when they’re done with making love.

“J-jongin!” Kyungsoo calls out

Jongin smiles at the artdisplayed beneath him. Kyungsoo looks beautiful this way, his fringe sticking to his forehead, body marked with Jongin’s kisses and bites, begging for his release and totally wrecked with pleasure.

“Still the wrong name, baby boy” Jongin teases lightly, slowing his pace as he thrusts into Kyungsoo.

“Ah! Fa-faster please!”

Kyungsoo almost lost his mind when Jongin did the complete opposite, he whined when Jongin stopped moving his hips both hands pressing down on Kyungsoo’s hips so that he wouldn’t be able to move. “You know what to call me, Kyungsoo” he said firmly.

If it was any other day, Jongin would concede and just make love with Kyungsoo but his boyfriend asked for this. He made Jongin promise not to relent until he gives in. He asked Jongin to bring out all the bad things and change them into pleasurable memories.

Jongin rolled his hips to get Kyungsoo’s attention because the latter already had tears falling down from his beautiful eyes. “Come on, Soo. Be a good boy and address me properly. You know I’ll reward you, my pretty boy” Jongin says softly, thrusting shallowly into Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo whimpered, he pulled on his wrists but he couldn’t move at all since his wrists are cuffed and linked to the headboard. He looked away from Jongin, not wanting to let the younger see him so vulnerable even though he was the one who wanted this. His body ached for it as much as his heart ached for Jongin’s touch.

“D-daddy” he whispers, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling and he couldn’t wipe it either.

He felt Jongin’s hand cup his chin and tilted his face back up to face him. His boyfriend leaned in and licked his tears away before nuzzling his cheek with his own. “I’ll make you feel better, my beautiful boy. I’ll make you come” Jongin promises, before he started to pull back his hips until the only thing keeping Kyungsoo’s entrance stretched was the tip of his manhood.

Kyungsoo kept his eyes locked on Jongin, he always loved the way Jongin looks at him. It’s like **he’s always ready to burn Kyungsoo’s soul and burn his own as well**. It’s possessive, it’s frightening but it’s the kind of love they both want and need.

Jongin slammed back into Kyungsoo, perfectly hitting his spot, making his back arch off the bed and head tip back in pleasure. There’s nothing Jongin loves more than hearing Kyungsoo cry out in pleasure, it’s fucking beautiful, he wants to die hearing Kyungsoo’s voice.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered open and he sees his boyfriend cleaning him up gently. “Go back to sleep, Soo”

“Nini” he calls softly and reached for Jongin

Jongin smiles at the nickname and he tosses the towel on top of the clothes they discarded earlier. He climbed on the bed and settled down next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pulled him close to him and hugged him tight. “Thank you for taking care of me, Nini”

“Always, Soo” Jongin assures him.

This is what Jongin lives for, the quiet moments, being the little spoon in their cuddle sessions and Kyungsoo taking care of him. Kyungsoo lost a father figure and Jongin’s dad make up for it more than most when he bonds with the boys. Jongin, leaving their home at such a young age, lost the chance of being comforted and taken care of that’s why Kyungsoo promised to take care of him.

They really complete each other, their lives fit together just how their fingers fit the spaces between the other’s hand. Jongin can’t ask for anything anymore. His boyfriend of 4 years lives with him, Kyungsoo is already working while Jongin just recently graduated and managing his dance studio while working under his dad’s company.

Maybe they’re still getting to know each other, just how their night went, earlier in the night after dinner, Kyungsoo admitted that he wanted Jongin to be rough with him, it might be because he was used to being beaten up when he was young but Kyungsoo also found pleasure in pain, the pain Jongin gives him. Jongin complied because he saw how much Kyungsoo needed it, how much the older wanted to bare his soul to Jongin and let the younger see his vulnerability. Jongin couldn’t love Kyungsoo more than that time.

 

\--

 

“Hey have you heard?” Sehun asks as soon as he got inside the dance studio

Sehun is currently teaching dance classes every weekend and sometimes when Jongin’s available, they teach together. Jongin’s busy with his father’s company and his partnership with Baekhyun’s clothing line while Sehun is working as a model for Baekhyun's line too.

“Heard what?” Jongin asked back.

He placed his things inside his locker, thanking that his house is just next to the dance studio. Kyungsoo finally moved in with him after a year since they got together. Jongin even asked Kyungsoo’s mother to move in with them but she didn’t want to live with the couple.

Sehun moved in with Baekhyun while Kyungsoo’s mother decided to go back to the country side and live there quietly. Kyungsoo didn’t want it but his mother said that she needed the peace and quiet.

“Kyungsoo didn’t invite you?” Sehun asks in confusion.

Jongin walks back to where Sehun is and started stretching with the younger. “To where?”

“Huh? Baekhyun invited me to Kyungsoo’s promotion party at their office. Kyungsoo’s the youngest associate to be promoted into Junior Associate” Sehun explained

To be honest, Jongin can’t understand anything. As far as he knows, Kyungsoo is working in management department. Is he missing something huge here?

“Oh? When?” he asked

Sehun gaped at him in disbelief before throwing a playful punch on Jongin’s shoulder. “Yesterday?”

Jongin didn’t notice anything yesterday because Kyungsoo didn’t say anything too. He acted like the usual, made dinner for the both of them and well he asked Jongin _that_ favor. He knows that Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to be treated as an equal. Even though Jongin is richer and in business with Byun Baekhyun, he treats Jongin the same. Jongin spoils Kyungsoo every now and then and he gets scolded for it but after a short while, Kyungsoo showers him with kisses.

“He didn’t tell me” Jongin muttered

“It seemed like the head partner of the firm, wanted Kyungsoo to work under him since Kyungsoo’s in law school, right?” Sehun asks, completely pausing his stretching to focus on his best friend who looked so clueless.

“Law school?” Jongin asks in confusion

He turns to the window and worries about Kyungsoo who forgot to bring his umbrella. It’s already autumn and the weather is beginning to turn cold and with it comes the rainstorms.

“Kim Jongin, what the hell? Baekhyun is in law school too, I’ve told you this a million times already. They’re both in their third year!” Sehun half-shouted

That information, Jongin knows about, because Sehun couldn’t stop talking about his boyfriend who graduated as a designer and a Business major then decided to enroll in law school. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are currently working at one of the most expensive corporate law firm. Kyungsoo said that he’s in a different department and does nothing regarding the cases while Baekhyun is an associate already, he interned in the company at the same time Kyungsoo did.

For the past four years, Jongin thought that Kyungsoo just didn’t want to work yet because the latter had two part time jobs and he was still busy all day. He wasn’t even aware that his boyfriend was still studying.

Sehun sighed in disappointment and worried about Kyungsoo for having a boyfriend like his bestfriend. “You’re fucking hopeless, Jongin. Kyungsoo hyung basically told us about it before he graduated. Baekhyunnie couldn’t stop talking about it, him and Kyungsoo going to law school. How could you miss that?” Sehun asked in exasperation

Jongin was quiet, he tries to think back of their relationship for the past four years. When he was in Junior year, Kyungsoo skipped a year and skipped to senior level, he was studying economics or something, they didn’t even talk about Kyungsoo wanting to become a lawyer.  “….”

Sehun sighed and patted Jongin’s back when he saw the worried look on his best friend’s face. “You were probably busy because of the transition in your father’s company. You were busy learning the ropes at the company, I’m sure Kyungsoo hyung didn’t want to bother you with it” he said, comforting the older.

“They’re in their Junior year already? He kept it from me for what? 3 years? How long has he been in the law firm?”

“Well Kyungsoo hyung has been taking full load classes since the first day so he’s a year above Baekhyun in reality. Uhm, He started as an intern since their first year, just doing random things, paralegal things until they got fully hired” Sehun explained

“I don’t understand, isn’t he supposed to finish law school first before…” Jongin trailed off, his good mood thrown out of the window and all he could think about was that he was too busy to talk to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo could’ve told him this but for the past 4 years, Jongin was too busy with his dance studio and figuring out how to handle their family company. He didn’t notice he was already neglecting Kyungsoo. He thought it was fine because Kyungsoo was a man of few words but it wasn’t fine. They made love, they share dinner and Kyungsoo always asked him about his day but Jongin…he sometimes forgets.

“Ah. The name partner that promoted Kyungsoo hyung was their professor before. He taught for two semesters and he asked Kyungsoo hyung if he wanted to intern at the company, he dragged Baekhyun hyung and they’ve been there since then, learning slowly and working part time until they got fully hired” Sehun explains quietly

“Name partner?”

“Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun couldn’t stop talking about the man, he said their boss is taller than me, really lanky, he laughs a lot and I don’t know—hey where are you going!?” Sehun calls out

Jongin was already halfway through the room, he grabs his bag from the locker and made his way to the door.

“I’m heading home, just I need to talk to Kyungsoo” he says quietly before leaving.

 

 

Of course Kyungsoo wasn’t at home when Jongin arrived, he was still at work until 5 pm… Jongin’s really confused now how can his boyfriend balance his life like that without even telling him.

Jongin tossed his bag carelessly by the foyer and headed straight to Sehun’s previous room. Kyungsoo had asked him before if he could convert the room into an office space, since they’re both using the second floor open-space bedroom loft as their bedroom.

When he opened the door, he was surprised by the stacks of books scattered around the room, there’s a desk, a beaten up computer placed on top of Sehun’s old table and there’s a mattress on the floor. Jongin felt nauseous, he felt horrible, seeing all of these. Kyungsoo had to keep all of these hidden from Jongin and yet he still takes care of Jongin as if it’s the easiest thing even though Jongin knows he’s needy at times, he constantly asks for Kyungsoo’s attention especially when he gets home from work.

Jongin stares at the room one more time before going out and shutting the door behind him. His phone started ringing and he knows it’s his father, probably asking if he’s going to work today. He usually comes to work after lunch every Monday since he spends Monday mornings with Sehun in the dance studio.

He picks up the call and goes straight to the living room. “Hello”

“Son, are you coming in?”

Jongin rakes his fingers through his red hair before settling down on the leather couch that he picked with Kyungsoo when they redecorated the whole place. He remembers how Kyungsoo was so happy because they had a backyard, surrounded with tall walls and it became their own private haven.

Kyungsoo loved cooking but he loved taking care of the backyard even more, Jongin has never seen flowers, plants and vegetables bloom together prettily until that first spring after Kyungsoo moved in with him. It was beautiful but it was just second when Kyungsoo’s lips bloomed into a perfect smile when he showed his garden to Jongin.

“Uh, Dad. I don’t think I’ll be coming in today” he says quietly

“Are you sick? It’s getting colder you should dress warmly” his father said worriedly

He chuckles lightly, he and his father have had a rough patch but they worked on it together to create a new bond, a stronger one.

“No. Uhm. I just…I have to talk to Kyungsoo so I’m waiting for him” Jongin answers

“Is everything alright?” his dad asks with an unsure tone

Jongin couldn’t help but wonder if his father knew about Kyungsoo’s job too. They’ve been close because Jongin’s father treats Kyungsoo as his son too and he constantly ask for updates about Jongin from the older.

“Yes. Just..Dad, can I ask for a favor?” Jongin asks quietly.

“Of course, Jongin, tell me and I’ll make it happen”

“I’ll call again. I just have to think it through. Thanks dad”

“No problem, kiddo. I hope your talk goes well” his dad says before hanging up.

 

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo was more than surprised to see Jongin’s bag sitting on the floor by the foyer. He usually comes home before Jongin and it’s Monday today, Jongin usually stays at work until 7 pm to catch up with everything that he has missed during the morning.

“I’m home” he calls out softly

“I’m cooking?” Jongin answers quietly

Kyungsoo hurriedly wore his house slippers and walks fast towards the kitchen. He loves Jongin but he doesn’t trust the younger to cook or be alone in the kitchen without supervision.

He stopped by the breakfast counter when he saw the food laid out on the dining table, there was a cake in the middle, wine bottles chilling on the bucket of ice and a couple of dishes, plated perfectly. “Kim Jongin…?” he calls out in confusion

Jongin comes out from the kitchen, dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, two upper buttons unbuttoned and he was holding a box. “Relax, I didn’t touch the kitchen. My father’s trusted chef made everything. I just bought the wine and the cake” he says quietly before he hugged Kyungsoo tightly.

It made Kyungsoo worry and warm at the same time. He began thinking back if he missed something or if he skipped days because Jongin usually does surprises every Wednesday and not Mondays since they’re both tired during Mondays.

“But what for? Are we celebrating our anniversary? It’s not yet our anniversary right? OMG did I miss it?!” Kyungsoo asks in panic.

Jongin chuckles softly and kissed the top of his head before pulling away making Kyungsoo pout at the lack of warmth. “Soo, calm down. I prepared this to congratulate you for your promotion…” Jongin said quietly while handing the red box to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo could hear the disappointment in Jongin’s voice and he was already on the verge of explaining why he kept quiet when his boyfriend cuts him off with a kiss on the lips. “Later. We’ll talk” Jongin says quietly before guiding Kyungsoo to the chair.

 

 

“Who told you?” Kyungsoo asks quietly

He couldn’t take it anymore, the silence and the feeling of waiting to fall. They’re watching a movie instead of talking about important things. Jongin usually opens up which is why Kyungsoo is a bit scared that his boyfriend is so quiet.

“About law school or about your promotion?” Jongin asks back

Kyungsoo frowns at Jongin’s tone. He knows his boyfriend didn’t mean his words to be harsh but it still came out that way and maybe it’s because Kyungsoo is just guilty for hiding the truth from Jongin. He was just too worried that he will worry Jongin more if the younger knew about his hectic schedule.

“Both” Kyungsoo answers back.

He made Baekhyun promise not to tell and even asked his other friend/boss, Junmyeon to keep quiet about it since he’s still working part-time at the café and restaurant during the weekends to be able to pay for his school fees.

“Sehun. He thought I knew and also Baekhyun hyung invited Sehun to come to your party tomorrow” Jongin answered quietly

Jongin finally moved away from Kyungsoo putting some distance between them which the latter frowned at. Kyungsoo wants to be within touching distance whenever Jongin’s upset because he knows that Jongin could be comforted by a simple reassuring touch.

“Nini” Kyungsoo calls out softly and offers his hand but Jongin shook his head and moved further away from Kyungsoo.

“I know I’ve been neglectful lately or maybe since the start…I feel bad about it Kyungsoo. I’m really sorry. I should’ve been more attentive. You were just so happy, smiling all the time and having fun that I thought…you were just enjoying your work but..you’re studying too”

Jongin’s voice was wavering and it really worries Kyungsoo because he doesn’t know what the hell his boyfriend is thinking. He already talked to Baekhyun about this, the older said that Jongin hates it the most when he isn’t aware of things that happens around him. Kyungsoo thinks that he really screwed this up, he should’ve just said something. Why did he have to be so independent all the time?

“No. No. Nini, I’m happy. I really am. I haven’t been this happy I swear. I just didn’t want you to worry. I know you’ve been stressed with work and you’ve been giving yourself a hard time over it, I just didn’t want to burden you with my issues. I’m okay. Law school is hard but I’m doing good. I can manage the workload because the firm knows that I’m still studying” Kyungsoo says soflty, he knows that it’ll take some time but he needs to comfort Jongin.

Jongin finally looked at him and he had a small smile on his face that Kyungsoo couldn’t help but mirror. “Soo, are you…can I..”

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo hums in response as Jongin was already inching his hand toward Kyungsoo’s waiting one.

Their hands didn’t connect at all when Kyungsoo heard Jongin’s next words. “I want to pay for your school fees. You’ve been shouldering them for three years and you know how much I—“

He frowns at Jongin and pulls at Jongin’s hand to finally touch his boyfriend. “Jongin. I told you I’m doing good. I’m paying for it you don’t have to worry about it. I didn’t borrow money or something, I used my savings and I’m working—“

“You’re still working at Junmyeon hyung’s café?” Jongin asked in surprise he thought, Kyungsoo already stopped since he has school and work to deal with.

“Yes…” Kyungsoo answers quietly

Jongin sighs before he stood up. He raked his fingers through his hair before pacing back and forth near Kyungsoo. Oh good job, Kyungsoo, you just frustrated your boyfriend even more.

“Kyungsoo! You told me that you’ll stop!” Jongin grunts in exasperation

To be honest, Kyungsoo doesn’t even know where there talk is going but he feels really bad. He thought he can tell Jongin everything calmly but Jongin looks torn and disappointed.

“I like working there” he admits.

“You barely don’t have time for yourself! You take care of me too much and I…fuck I just..Soo. Let me help please. I feel terrible. 3 years? I’ve been fucking clueless for three damn years. Do I not deserve to worry about you?” Jongin asks bluntly

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, the pit on his stomach is growing horribly and he finally puts the pieces together. Jongin wasn’t mad at him, he’s mad at himself. He should’ve known, Sehun already told him about it that Jongin has a habit of questioning himself whether he’s worth it…

“Jongin, please don’t think that way” Kyungsoo says hurriedly

He stood up and reached for his boyfriend who just backed away until the coffee table was in between the both of them.

“I tried! I’ve been trying to think of every possible reason why you’d keep this from me! I know that you’re worried about me but Kyungsoo I’m your boyfriend, aren’t I? Am I not allowed to worry about you too?” Jongin says in frustration

Jongin’s eyes were already brimming with tears and it hurts Kyungsoo to see Jongin like this. He always assured Jongin that he is more than enough for Kyungsoo.

“I’m already staying here, you pay for everything here” Kyungsoo points out

Jongin shakes his head furiously, his lips turn into a frown and he waves at their surroundings. “Because this is our home! I asked you to move in! I’m not shoving money to your face Kyungsoo, just…I wish you told me…I wish I asked. I’m fucking stupid…You asked me every day how my day went and I just kept on blabbing about my own and not ask about yours. I’m fucking selfish, why are you still with me?” he said in defeat

His voice was breaking already just like how Kyungsoo feels as if Jongin was beginning to run away from him. Jongin already doubts everything just because Kyungsoo’s fucking pride didn’t allow him to ask help or even tell Jongin about his law school.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened because of the question and even Jongin seemed to realize what he said a bit too late. Silence filled the air and they stared at each other’s eyes for what seems to be an eternity.  “Jongin…”

Jongin smiled bitterly and shook his head. “I don’t fucking feel right for you, hyung. I don’t deserve someone like you. You…You’re amazing, you cook for me, you take care of me when I’m sick or whenever I’m sad. Yet I…I just..What do I give you Kyungsoo? I give you a great fuck, that’s what I’m good at. It’s hilarious. And here I am, able to reach for money anytime yet I can’t do anything for the man who gives me the world” he scoffs at himself, the disappointment was thickly laced with his voice.

“Jongin, don’t. Please. Don’t think that way. I’m sorry” Kyungsoo says softly.

He watches as the tears fall from Jongin’s brown eyes. God he loves Jongin so much, how did he not see this coming. He knows everything about Jongin, he learned everything to know about Jongin the first year. Why did he fucking mess this up?

Jongin growls at Kyungsoo, eyes glaring at the older. He feels angry but not at Kyungsoo! Why is he apologizing to him!?

“You shouldn’t be the one apologizing! What the fuck are you doing, hyung? I’m the one supposed to be apologizing for being a shitty boyfriend. I could’ve at least offered you support but I didn’t even notice that something was out of the normal until Sehun fucking shoved it into my face earlier.  Don’t say that it’s not my fault because it is” he said sharply, he knows he shouldn’t say all of these words this way but he feels worthless and he’s afraid of Kyungsoo leaving him.

“You know, you always know everything. You know when I have had a bad day at work, without me telling you and then you’d just cook my favorite food to comfort me. I notice those small things that you do, Kyungsoo hyung but now, I also noticed how blind I was for being too selfish, only seeing what I need and I honestly feel shitty” Jongin finally voices it out

He’s bad at explaining himself because God knows how much he’s shy and he never actually needed words with Kyungsoo since Kyungsoo always knows what he’s feeling.

Kyungsoo gave him a small smile and he stepped on the table to close the distance between them, he was a few inches taller than Jongin because of the table but he doesn’t care. He pulled Jongin towards him and hugged him tight.

“Jongin…I made it my mission to find out the smallest things about you and I honestly don’t expect you to be that way with me since I’m basically an open book to you. You know me Nini, I am jolly, I sing a lot when I’m happy, when I’m sad and even when I’m bored. You know when I’m feeling bad because you automatically cuddle next to me and you even allow yourself to be the smaller spoon because you know how much I want that feeling, the feeling of being able to protect someone, to be able to be strong for someone. I want you to depend on me because you’ve depended on yourself for a long time. I had my mom but you only had Sehun. I’m not saying that Sehun is not enough but I know you protect Sehun too. I want to be your strength, Nini. Please don’t be too hard on yourself, you’re killing my heart here. I love you so much that it hurts”

Kyungsoo could feel Jongin finally calm down. He doesn’t care that his shirt is now drenched with his boyfriend’s tears. All he wants is to calm Jongin down and kiss him until they both can’t breathe anymore.

“Jongin please don’t beat up yourself. You’re always enough for me. I don’t want or need anyone else and I would never leave you” he assures the younger before placing a long kiss on Jongin’s head.

“Your boss..” Jongin mumbles

“Who?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion

He pulls away to look at Jongin. He wiped the younger’s tear stained cheeks gently before kissing them softly.

“Your boss, Park Chanyeol” Jongin pouts and his hands are clutching Kyungsoo’s shirt tightly.

Kyungsoo chuckled and nodded lightly. “Ah. I assumed you already know him. He knew Junmyeon hyung and he said he’s acquainted with your family. I told him that you’re my boyfriend and that we’re going strong. I think he’s hitting on Baekhyun though” he explains lightly

He lets out a squeal when strong arms were on the back of his thighs and he was lifted up. He hurriedly wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck for support as his boyfriend carried him to their bedroom on the second floor loft.

“I had your study room renovated. I also want to pay for your law school and please consider leaving your part time job at Junmyeon hyung’s café and the restaurant. I told dad I’m not working weekends anymore and I also told him that I have to be at home before 6 pm everyday so we can eat together every night”

“Jongin”

“Please. I want to do this, Kyungsoo. I don’t want to mess up again. I want to be here for you too” Jongin says softly

Kyungsoo wants to melt into a puddle right now because until now he’s still surprised at how his boyfriend could easily disarm him. Maybe it’s a phase that will pass but until then, Kyungsoo just wants to bask on the glow Jongin exudes when he’s happy.

 

\--

 

It was probably the start, Kyungsoo thinks. He should’ve thought it through, he shouldn’t have believed Jongin when the younger said that they were fine because right now Jongin feels so far from him.

The younger goes home before 7, he drops Kyungsoo to school and they spend every spare time they have together but there is something wrong.  He feels as if Jongin’s holding back and now they’re standing at a gray part in their relationship.

“Nini, are we fine?” Kyungsoo asks quietly

They’re having dinner and it has been at least 5 weeks since they talked about the secret Kyungsoo tried to hide. Jongin still smiles at him, still tells him that he loves him but he can’t feel _his_ Nini. Call him crazy and Baekhyun already told him that he’s just overthinking but he knows Jongin, he takes care of Jongin but now…he couldn’t even coo at Jongin because the other drowns him with attention that shouldn’t be there in the first place.

Jongin looks at him in confusion before giving him a small smile. “Of course, hyung. How’s school? Are you having a tough tim—“

“Jongin, look at me. Really look at me”

The younger did, he stared at Kyungsoo with confusion written all over his face and that was when Kyungsoo finally realized that the man he lost the man he loves.  “Are you happy?” Kyungsoo asks quietly

He knows that Jongin is always tired when he comes home because he packs his schedule tightly just to get home before dinner. Kyungsoo even tried to talk him out of it but Jongin stubbornly declined.

“Of course, Soo. I love you” Jongin answers softly

“Do you mean that or are you just saying it because it feels natural?” he asks bluntly

Jongin lowered his spoon and he looked at Kyungsoo again. Truth be told, Kyungsoo wants to laugh at the bitterness of this reality, he can’t see his Jongin. “What are you trying to say?” Jongin asks

“Jongin, we’re falling apart… Is it just me? When we make love…I…don’t feel you with me… When you smile at me, it’s like I’m seeing an empty shell. When you tell me you love me, all I hear are words. Is it me? Jongin, I can quit if you want to. I can adjust just don’t do this to yourself” Kyungsoo says softly, he can undo this, can’t he? He can take time off work and just finish school first.

Just like when he allowed Jongin to pay for his semester, he can swallow his pride again and let his work go because Jongin needs him right now. He needs someone to come home to who’s not too busy and too tired.

“Hyung, I’m just tired. It’s not you. I’m sorry” Jongin says quietly, he stood up and moved his chair closer to Kyungsoo.

Jongin held his hands tightly that he could feel the frightened Jongin, that his boyfriend doesn’t want him to see. Jongin closed himself off to Kyungsoo soon after that talk, he should’ve pried and prodded to keep that from happening but he always allows Jongin to take over and talk him out of it.

Kyungsoo can’t blame this to anyone but himself, he broke Jongin.

“No, Nini. You…I lost you, didn’t I? Because I forced you into something that you weren’t ready to do…” he says quietly, looking down at their hands.

The silence broke Kyungsoo’s heart. Usually, Jongin would answer in a heartbeat but this time even his eyes were blank. Kyungsoo wants to scoff at himself, he knew that Jongin directed all his attention to Kyungsoo, he made himself take care of Kyungsoo even though Kyungsoo told him that he’d rather be the one taking care of the younger.

Jongin’s holding onto Kyungsoo right now because he doesn’t want to be alone and that’s just it, he lost himself trying to hold on to Kyungsoo who didn’t want to leave in the first place.

There’s already a large lump on his throat and Kyungsoo knows he’ll regret this decision but he tilts his head up to face Jongin. His boyfriend’s eyes were pleading and for a second he wanted to just swallow his words and not say anything but he couldn’t let that happen.

“Let’s break up” he says firmly.

The small light that was flickering on Jongin’s eyes disappeared at the same time Kyungsoo’s heart broke. “Is this what you really want, hyung?” Jongin asks him.

_No. Of course not Jongin but how can I help you if you don’t want to help yourself?_ Kyungsoo wanted to scream those words out but he knows they’ll only fall on deaf ears.

Jongin’s already closed off and even Sehun said so. Kyungsoo can’t take him out of his walls because the only person who can do that is Jongin himself.

“Yes. I’ll take my things tomorrow morning” he says quietly, he prays for another second before he pulls away from Jongin.

“Hyung, take the apartment” Jongin offers quietly

“No. Jongin”

“Hyung”

“I’m not your responsibility anymore, Jongin. I can handle myself” Kyungsoo says quietly, releasing his hands from Jongin’s.

Jongin smirked at him and shook his head. “You always did…I’ve never really taken care of you, have I? I thought I was but look what happened” he says lightly, waving his hands around them.

“Jongin, I told you to depend on me and you did what? You closed off yourself”

“I don’t need to be taken care of because at the end of the day you were going to leave anyway!” Jongin spat out

Kyungsoo stared at Jongin, he wanted to cry because the younger finally showed some emotion but it was just plain anger. Jongin couldn’t see where Kyungsoo was coming from, he didn’t even believe Kyungsoo when he said that he won’t leave Jongin.

“I’ll take my things tomorrow. Goodbye, Jongin” Kyungsoo says quietly before he went out of the kitchen and grabbed his bag from the living room.

He takes out his phone and calls Baekhyun as soon as he stepped on the foyer to grab his shoes.

Baekhyun answered in one ring. “Kyungie, you mi—“

“I was wrong, Baek…Please pick me up” he mutters as soon as he steps out of the house.

 

The cold air hit him harshly but it felt as if he held back his breath the whole time he was inside the house. He fell on his knees, his phone falling out of his hand as he tried to breathe in. He could hear Baekhyun screaming for him but he couldn’t think, his eyes are too blurry and he just wants to disappear.

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo looked up but his eyes were too blurry with the tears falling continuously. “Please take me away” he practically begged.

Strong arms pulled him up, he felt the heavy weight of the bag on his shoulders as he was guided to a car. “You told me you were fine” the man said quietly as soon as they drove away.

Kyungsoo wiped his tears away before he looked at the man at the driver’s seat. He chuckled lightly and shook his head in confusion. “Why the fuck are you here?” he said lightly, he meant to be harsh but his voice sounds tired more than frightening

“Kyungsoo, if I weren’t there at that moment, you’d pass out because of crying. Why in the world are you even crying?!”  the man asked back.

“No. I meant, why are you in Korea, Luhan hyung?” he asked in confusion

He doesn’t want to explain why he was kneeling outside a house, not now when he finally stopped crying.

The man glanced at him and gave him a warm smile. “I told you I was coming back. I’m sorry it took so long, Kyungsoo” Luhan answered with a warm tone

Kyungsoo looks at Luhan’s side profile since he was driving, nothing much has changed, he’s still beautiful, deer like face, doe eyes and beautiful skin. He really looks like a woman until now even though he claims to be manly.

“You left me too” Kyungsoo frowns.

Luhan gasps at him and glares at him before turning his face back on the road. “You didn’t call me back so who left who?” he answered back

“Fine. I was just a brat” Kyungsoo pouts and sinks back on his seat

Luhan chuckles lightly and nods at him. “I know but for now I’m taking you home with me. Answer your damn phone”

“It’s Baekhyun” Kyungsoo mutters when he pulls his phone from the center console where Luhan probably tossed it.

“You’re still in contact with that brat?”

“He came back for me. He found me again”

“Whatever Kyungsoo, answer the damn call before I throw your phone away”

“You’re so bossy”

“I am because I am your boss” Luhan answered nonchalantly

He didn’t even bother asking because of the unceasing ringing of his phone. He picked up the call and he heard the scream of Baekhyun so he put the call on speaker. “Baek” Kyungsoo answers softly

“DON’T FUCKING BAEK ME, DOH KYUNGSOO. YOU CAN’T JUST CALL ME LIKE THAT, SOUNDING AS IF YOU’RE GOING TO DIE ANY MINUTE AND THEN DECIDE TO NOT ANSWER BACK. WHAT THE FUCK. I’M IN FRONT OF YOUR HOUSE AND JONGIN’S A PIECE OF SHIT, HE SAID YOU LEFT AND YOU’RE NOT COMING BACK. WHERE ARE YOU?!” Baekhyun screams for the nth time.

“For once, Baekhyun try to lower your voice. I found Kyungsoo so I’m taking him home” Luhan answers quietly

“Is that Mr. Park?!” Baekhyun screams.

“No, this is Luhan”

“Lu-Luhan!? What the fuck is he doing here? He left us!” Baekhyun points out bluntly

Kyungsoo chuckled when Luhan shot him and his phone a sharp glare.

“I fucking told Kyungsoo that I’m coming back and I wasn’t the one who cut our connection, okay?! He was the one who rejected and blocked my number. Don’t pin this on me” Luhan answered back.

“Baek, I’m fine. I just” Kyungsoo answers softly before the call turns into a shouting contest.

“I’ll pick you up, if you need a place to stay, I’m here” Baekhyun offers.

“Baek…” Kyungsoo really feels tired and he just wants to cry himself to sleep.

“Luhan hyung, tell me your address, I’ll pick him up” Baekhyun demanded, not asked because his tone was far from asking.

Luhan took Kyungsoo’s phone from him and he placed the microphone near his mouth. “No. Kyungsoo can rest when we get home. He looks wrecked Baekhyun, you can talk to him at work tomorrow” he answers firmly

“But”

“Goodbye, Byun. I’ll see you tomorrow” Luhan says with finality.

“B—“

Before Baekhyun could finish his word, Luhan already hung up and tossed the phone back to the center console. It amazes Kyungsoo how Luhan can still be that scary when he has a pretty face. Baekhyun automatically folds when he hears Luhan’s firm tone because they all know how Luhan is when he gets mad.

 

“You’re rude” Kyungsoo points out

“And he’s loud. Have you had dinner?” Luhan asks.

He lightly nods but Luhan didn’t believe him, the older took a right turn to a drive-thru and ordered a lot. “Eat. I got you a happy meal”

“Fuck you” he spat lightly

“Ah, ah” Luhan answers him teasingly.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun met Luhan at the same CMB University, well Luhan went way back to high school years but he left for China and then shit happened to Kyungsoo and then Baekhyun left because he thought Kyungsoo left.

They all simply fell apart because they thought they left one another but in Luhan and Kyungsoo’s case, it was really Kyungsoo’s fault. Luhan always checked up on him, calls him and emails him during his free time but then things started to go bad fro Kyungsoo because of his father and he just, blocked Luhan out of his life.

“I’m sorry for blocking you” Kyungsoo mumbles as he bites on the end of his nugget.

“Don’t worry, thanks to that I became a boss to find you” Luhan said lightly before flashing Kyungsoo his brightest smile.

 

\---

 

Jongin has been staring at Sehun for quite some time now, his best friend has been with him since last night and he didn’t even know if they slept at all.

“Jongin, I’ve been talking to you since last night, where the fuck are you? I already warned you about this” Sehun sighs in frustration

He prepared breakfast for Jongin and called Jongin’s father to tell him that Jongin wouldn’t be able to come to work. Now they’re both sitting at the living room and he’s trying to knock some sense into Jongin.

“About what?” Jongin asks quietly

Sehun wants to kick Jongin out of the chair because his best friend has been blank since last night when he came here with his boyfriend, Baekhyun. Baekhyun was so mad at Jongin that Sehun had to ask his boyfriend to go home and search for Kyungsoo there.

“That you’re going to lose Kyungsoo hyung if you keep on pushing him away” Sehun answered quietly

“I’m not pushing away, I’m just… I just wanted to take care of him since he always took care of me” Jongin mutters in disappointment

“And did you take care of him? Jongin…You overworked yourself, you always go home tired, you don’t even go to the dance studio. You’re like a robot! You’re emotionless, Jongin. Are you even hurt that the man you love left you?” he asks bluntly

“He said he wanted to go, Sehun. What do you want me to say?” Jongin answers

Sehun grunts and grabs Jongin’s hands to get his attention. “You should’ve fucking stopped him! You should’ve grabbed his arm and told him that you can both fix this! I shouldn’t have told you about his promotion, he was right to keep it from you!” he half yelled.

 

He has been telling Jongin to stop overworking and stop throwing himself at Kyungsoo, because even though Kyungsoo may appreciate it, Sehun knows that Jongin’s own reflex would pull himself back and hide away from Kyungsoo. Jongin has this habit of not trusting people even when they say that they’re not going to leave.

He thought that Jongin would understand Kyungsoo because the older was left by his father while Jongin was basically thrown out by her ex-step mom that lied to him and made him feel unwanted.

“Why? Sehun Why?” Jongin asks in confusion.

“Jongin, you were grabbing onto Kyungsoo hyung not because of love but because you were scared that he’d leave you alone, that he wouldn’t love you anymore. He assured and reassured you that he won’t leave you but you pushed him to do so. Kyungsoo hyung loves you so much, Jongin that even I get envious at times”

“I tried to take care of him” Jongin mutters

Sehun sighs at the state of his best friend, he should’ve known this would’ve happened. He even warned Kyungsoo about it and Kyungsoo was aware. He knows that the older tried everything because even though Kyungsoo was busy, he made sure not to stay late at work so that he’ll be home before Jongin  arrives.

“I know that Jonginnie but you need to tell yourself that you’re not in a relationship with Kyungsoo for companionship. You’re in a relationship with him because you are in love with each other and you complete one another. Jongin, please listen to me” Sehun almost pleads, he rakes his fingers on his blonde hair in frustration.

It’s like he’s talking to a wall and he doesn’t know how to get around that wall without breaking it apart.

“He’s gone now” Jongin answers flatly

“He will come back, Jongin. Just call him. You are fucking stubborn, you know that? You should’ve listened to me!” Sehun mutters in exasperation

He wants to hit his best friend but that won’t make it any better. He needs Jongin to understand that Kyungsoo wasn’t going to leave him at all.

“Can you just leave, Sehun? I want to be alone” Jongin tells him flatly

Sehun pouts at Jongin but the latter was looking away from him. “Jonginnie” he calls out

“Just, I can manage. Kyungsoo is picking up his stuff and I’ll be at the studio” Jongin assures him

He tilted Jongin’s chin to face him and he looked directly into his eyes. “Stop him, okay? Just tell him to stay and that you two should work on it together” he says

“Jongin, promise me” Sehun added.

Sehun sighs in defeat because his best friend just stared back at him. He was surprised when Jongin lifted his head and gave him a small nod. He knew he could trust Jongin to keep his word.

 

\--

 

Baekhyun frowns at his boyfriend when he came home.  “So?” he asks impatiently

They’ve been together for years and he’s already planning to propose to his younger boyfriend but Sehun is a damn free butterfly that wants to spread his wings so Baekhyun hasn’t even dared to ask yet.

“Kyungsoo hyung is getting his stuff later on and Jongin said he’ll talk to him” Sehun answers him before planting a kiss on his lips.

He loves Sehun so much and Kyungsoo can attest to that, since Baekhyun never spared anyone a glance except for Sehun. The blonde boy reminded him of Kyungsoo when they first met, he was quiet, a scholar and a very smart person. He almost cooed as soon as he heard Sehun talk about the duality of Kim Jongin.

“Kyungsoo is with Luhan hyung and I’m going to work to talk to him” Baekhyun answered

His boyfriend made his way to the lounge chaise chair that they placed by the window, it’s his usual spot and this is where Baekhyun loves seeing Sehun at. It’s because the younger’s body is stretched out onto the chair, his head resting on the arm of the chair and the sun is perfectly hitting him from the back.

“No classes today?” Sehun asks as he closes his eyes to keep the light out.

Baekhyun could only coo at his boyfriend, he knows that the younger is tired from trying to keep up with Kim Jongin but he still finds Sehun the most beautiful person, for one, he’s always been Baekhyun’s muse in his fashion line.

“None. Kyungsoo and I arranged our schedules so it wouldn’t be as packed as last term. I have two free mornings during the weekdays and I can come to work in the afternoon or skip work those days too” Baekhyun answers before shifting to the other end of the couch to be closer to where Sehun is. 

“Can you tell Kyungsoo hyung to give Jonginnie a chance? He’s just confused and he loves Kyungsoo so much that he’s trying to hold himself back” Sehun mumbles.

Last night was a damn cold night and Baekhyun doesn’t understand how Kim Jongin can allow Kyungsoo out of the house in that weather. No matter how huge the fight was, Jongin usually stops Kyungsoo from leaving. It’s always Kyungsoo who backs down from a fight and even though Baekhyun thinks that his best friend is just spoiling Jongin, he still knows how much Kyungsoo loves the latter.

“Why is he holding himself back, Sehun? Kyungsoo cares for him, is he that fucking blind? It’s not Kyungsoo’s fault that he didn’t want Jongin to worry about the hectic schedule. Look what happened now that he knew. He turned away from Kyungsoo” Baekhyun answered flatly, he tried to school the anger in his voice but it was clear as day when the words came out of his mouth.

Sehun opened his eyes and shot a narrowed look at Baekhyun who only tilted his head to the side to dare his boyfriend to come up with an answer that can explain the irrational behavior of Jongin last night.

Baekhyun kept his mouth shut when his boyfriend sat up, the ray of the sun formed a halo around his head and he can’t think at all. Sehun’s just too breathtaking to be mad at until he spoke.

“He doesn’t want to be unwanted, okay? He just…when he left home and he took me in with him, he didn’t trust people who said that they care for him. Maybe he got scared when he saw the gravity of what Kyungsoo hyung can do for him. Kyungsoo hyung is selfless and Jongin probably got scared that even though Kyungsoo hyung can give up everything for him, he can also throw away Jongin easily because he’s independent” Sehun explained quietly

They both know that between the two of them, it’s Sehun keeps his sentences short while Baekhyun could go all day talking. It’s also known to the both of them that when Sehun speaks in long sentences, it shows his mature side, the side that he seldom shows.

“So you want to say that Kyungsoo should depend on Jongin more? Come on Sehun, even you don’t want me to handle your expenses and I respect that because you told me. How is it different for Kyungsoo and Jongin?” Baekhyun asks, he kept his questions as light as he can because he doesn’t want to piss of Sehun by telling him that Kim Jongin is just a damn brat who can’t get it in his thick head that Kyungsoo loves him to the ends of the earth.

 

Sehun looked tired, he raked his fingers through his hair before letting out a sigh. “You don’t understand hyung…I depended on Jongin financially and physically, he fought for me and he took care of our expenses, and in return Jongin depended on me emotionally. He knew that I wasn’t going to leave him and he knew that he can throw his emotional baggage on me because we’re dependent on each other” he explained

Jealous is one word for what Baekhyun is feeling right now. He knows that Jongin and Sehun had years together as best friends, they might’ve not crossed the friendship line but they know things about each other that Baekhyun could only wish to know.

“So why aren’t you depending on me, Sehun?” he asks bluntly

Sehun’s eyes widened and his arms flailed on the air before he reached out and grabbed Baekhyun’s hands.  “I am! I am hyung! Just because I don’t ask for money, doesn’t mean I don’t depend on you! You…I…hyung…I love you, okay? My world will fall apart if you leave me. I won’t leave you so please don’t leave me” he said hurriedly, his voice was so sincere that Baekhyun wanted to kick himself for making his boyfriend panic.

Sehun’s eyes were boring into his and he didn’t know the words to say because only one question stayed in his mind after his boyfriend’s admission.

“Do you want to marry me?” he asks

“Yes, of course. I’ve seen it all, my future with you and I can’t see myself with anyone else” Sehun answers in a heartbeat that Baekhyun thinks that he probably asked it the wrong way.

His proposal shouldn’t be like this, he already planned a cruise for them, dressing Sehun in one of his limited clothing line and the fireworks that the younger despises but secretly loves.

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asks again, this time leaving an out for his boyfriend.

“Yes! Hyung, why are you like this?!” Sehun asked and he tugged on Baekhyun’s hands again to understand why he was asking those questions.

 

“Do you know how important Kyungsoo is to me?”

“Yes! Just like how important Jongin is to me. I know you’ll put him first if he needs help. Hyung, are you breaking up with me?” Sehun sounded defeated, he released Baekhyun’s hands and he moved away to give the older some space.

Baekhyun shook his head and smiled at his boyfriend. “No. I’m glad you love me so much because I love you too, Sehunnie”

“Don’t scare me like that” Sehun whined and he sat himself on top of Baekhyun’s lap, not caring that he’s taller than his boyfriend.

“But” Baekhyun mutters

Sehun shoots a glare at his boyfriend and he was sure that a growl came out of his chest almost immediately. “But, what?!”

Baekhyun pushed Sehun out of his lap gently before he knelt in front of Sehun, he took out the white box from his pocket and opened it. “Will you marry me, Oh Sehun?” he asks clearly.

Sehun gaped at him before looking at the wedding band that was sitting on the velvet bed. “What…hyung” he mumbles

“I’m not asking again” Baekhyun teases but his boyfriend took it seriously when he grabbed the box from Baekhyun so he can’t take back his question.

“Of course! Yes! You’re stupid!” he grunts before ordering Baekhyun to put the ring on his finger

Baekhyun was surprised to see how it perfectly fit the younger’s ring finger, he designer it by himself because he wanted an incomparable ring for Sehun. He wants the best for him and damn well he’ll give the best.

“And you’re young, beautiful and you’re known internationally. I want to keep you. I want you to be mine” Baekhyun answers back before he kissed Sehun’s knuckles.

“Wait!” Sehun said before rushing into the hallway leaving Baekhyun on his knee and confused.

Sehun came out a few seconds later, clutching something on his hand then he ran faster just to kneel down in front of Baekhyun. “I bought this when I got my first, second and third paycheck, because you deserve something exquisite and one of a kind” the younger beamed at him before looking at him expectantly.

“Will you marry me too, hyung?”

“You brat” Baekhyun grunts before pulling the collar of Sehun’s shirt to bring him closer to him.

“Of course I’ll fucking marry you” he answers firmly, tugging Sehun close to diminish the distance between them.

 

\--

 

“Why are you…I thought you were getting... you were trying to fix..I was supposed to talk you out of it” Baekhyun says in exasperation as soon as he saw Kyungsoo who just got to work carrying a back pack.

Before Kyungsoo could even answer a man stepped out behind Kyungsoo, dressed in a perfectly tailored suit, his golden brown hair styled up and he’s too bright to even be here. “There’s no need for that Baekhyunnie. We just found his ex-boyfriend kissing someone. It wasn’t even a day after they broke up. I should’ve come back sooner and dragged Kyungsoo out of that relationship” Luhan explained with a noticeable pissed off tone

“Why are you even here Luhan hyung?” Baekhyun asked flatly

He’s not really interested on why their other friend suddenly appeared. He just wants to talk to Kyungsoo ask about Jongin and maybe tell him about his engagement with Sehun.

“Lu!”

They all turned to the side where the voice came from. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun immediately stiffened up, seeing the senior partner walk towards them. He’s the quietest amongst the partners of the firm and he’s got a very good reputation both in court and in the law firm.

“Hey Min, sorry I had to finish a couple of things back in China” Luhan answered and gave the other man a quick hug.

“Uhm…” Baekhyun muttered

Luhan cocks an eyebrow at him before he gasps, turning to the man beside him. “My best friend, Minseok. He’s a senior partner”

“We know that” Kyungsoo deadpans but the older just smiled brightly at him.

“Ah. HanPark Law firm, of course I’m the managing partner. It’s just that we started in China and I had to make sure I get the best people there before leaving to take care of this firm” Luhan explains lightly as if it’s not a big deal.

 

Baekhyun didn’t sign up for this, heck he didn’t even wanted to be a lawyer. He’s already a fashion designer and he’s too busy to handle shit but he just wants to be with Kyungsoo. He didn’t hear what Kyungsoo said or asked but he saw how Luhan beamed at the younger again.

“What? Chanyeol? He’s my junior and I met him because of a case in China. I offered him a job and then this happened. I flew here because he told me he acquired fresh blood and a promising one. When I saw your file, I dropped everything” Luhan answers with a smile.

Baekhyun turns to the side and sees the other senior partner, looking at Luhan fondly. He knows that look, because it’s how he looks at Sehun. It’s a pity that Luhan can’t see anything or anyone other than Kyungsoo and maybe it has been his problem since before.

“You’re my boss” Kyungsoo frowns

Luhan pouts at the disappointment in Kyungsoo’s face but he nods anyway. “Yes”

“Wait what happened to Jongin?” Baekhyun asks

The attention shifted to him, Minseok excused himself after Luhan gave him another bear hug. Kyungsoo stared at the floor and he answered Baekhyun quietly. “Uh… Let’s talk about it later”

“Kyungie” Baekhyun reached out for his best friend but the latter just waved him off.

Luhan stepped in between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, he’s only a bit taller but he really knows how to intimidate people even with that too good-looking face. “He said later, if doesn’t want to talk about it then don’t force him” he said firmly

“I’m not forcing him!” Baekhyun gasps in shock and surprise because of the accusation sent to him

Luhan rolled his eyes on him and he shook his head lightly. “You always did, Baekhyun”

“I swe—“

“Cut it off, you two. I’m going to help Chanyeol~ssi with his case” Kyungsoo cuts them off with a stern voice.

 

\--

 

A promise of dinner is what brought Kyungsoo out of hiding. He’s been staying with Luhan since the older owns a penthouse near the office that has too many rooms for one person and because he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to stay away.

It has been two weeks since he saw Jongin pressed up on the window of his dance studio and a woman was shoving her tongue down Jongin’s throat. It was a horrendous sight and Luhan wanted to talk to Jongin right then and there but Kyungsoo just asked him to help him pack up his things.

In the end, he didn’t look back even when he heard Jongin calling out to him, coming out from the dance studio near their house. He didn’t move to shove away Luhan’s arm when the latter wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist for support and he didn’t spare Jongin a glance even when the man called out with a plea.

“Can I just not dress up?” Kyungsoo whines as he pushes the dress shirt that he was holding back into the closet.

Luhan stood next to him and dug through his closet. “No. It’s a high class restaurant that you said you wanted to go to! I reserved the place and you know normally it takes 2 months to even get a try to reserve. I also invited Baekhyun and his boyfriend, if the makes you feel better” he points out

“Baekhyun said his boyfriend can’t join us. You weren’t listening, were you?” Kyungsoo teased and threw another pair of dress shirt on the bed.

“Fine. I invited Minseokkie too if that makes you feel better. We’ll just wine and dine” Luhan promised with a soft smile.

Kyungsoo sometimes hate that he can’t say no to Luhan but he’s also glad that Luhan is stubborn enough to not let him drown in sorrow.

Luhan gave up and he threw a pair of trousers on the bed before pulling on Kyungsoo’s hand. “Come to my room, I’ll lend you clothes. We should shop a new wardrobe for you. I would’ve thought that with a designer as a best friend, you’d get first dibs on his line but leave it to Baekhyun to be so disappointing” he says lightly

Kyungsoo pinches Luhan’s hand with his free hand and the latter just chuckled softly. “Stop it. Baekhyun likes you, hyung. You should just stop being so passive-aggressive with each other, I’m sure you both can work it out” he suggests

Luhan chuckles as they walk out of Kyungsoo’s room. “I like him too, he knows that. It’s just that our characteristics clash. We can’t help but argue. Don’t worry about it, we make up soon after anyway. It’s always petty, we just rile each other up. We can’t really argue when you’re in the middle of the mess, can we?” he teases.

 

 

“You look fucking hot, Kyungie. We should dress you up more” Baekhyun says with a wide grin as soon as he saw Kyungsoo walking next to Luhan.

The smaller of the two is dressed in a white knitted turtle neck, a black burberry coat and a very shiny pair of shoes. He loves how Kyungsoo’s hair is tousled into a messy mop on his head. Luhan is almost dressed in the same way but he’s wearing a red coat.

Luhan rolled his eyes at him and shook his head. “He’s in my clothes you selfish prick. Most of the clothes in your line fit Kyungsoo perfectly, it doesn’t take much to give your best friend a gift or two” he points out

Baekhyun chuckles and hugs Kyungsoo instead before hugging Luhan too. “I am in awe that you are updated with my fashion line and I got it, I’ll make it a habit to send him gifts” Baekhyun says lightly

“So where is your boyfriend?” Luhan asks after they were seated.

They were in the perfect spot, away from the soft noise and secluded in a private area. Luhan must’ve spent a lot of money for this, Kyungsoo thinks. He wears his glasses to check the menu while his friends talk.

“He’s having dinner with his friend. Where’s Minseok~ssi?” Baekhyun asks back

“Behind you, Baekhyun~ssi. Please be comfortable, we’re not at the office anyway” Minseok answers

Kyungsoo chuckles when his best friend jolted in his seat after being tapped on his shoulder by Minseok. It’s always a joy to surprise Baekhyun to be honest. “What do you want to order, Kyung?” Luhan asks

Kyungsoo pouts and hands his menu to Luhan. He doesn’t trust his decisions right now and he also doesn’t want to ruin this dinner with a bad choice of food. Luhan gladly took the menu and handed it to Minseok who is sitting beside him.

He turns back to Kyungsoo with a small smile. “I’ll order for you”  he says lightly

“Why don’t you make me do that for you?” Baekhyun whines and pokes Kyungsoo’s side. “I don’t trust your taste in food” Kyungsoo answers lightly earning chuckles from the men across them.

 

 

Shortly after their main course, Luhan narrows his eyes at Kyungsoo. “What?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion

He patted the side of his lips gently to make sure that he didn’t smear the sauce around his mouth. Luhan shifted his gaze and he smiled at Kyungsoo. “Oh baby, sorry. I’m not looking at you. I think that’s Yeol, a few seats away” Luhan says lightly, pointing at the table far from them.

Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun looked behind them to see where Luhan was pointing at. “That’s fucking Oh Sehun. What is he doing with my boss?” Baekhyun bit out harshly.

He stood up but Kyungsoo pulled on his hand and asked him to wait. Sehun sat across Chanyeol but there’s someone else sitting beside Chanyeol. “Is that Jongin?” Baekhyun asks flatly

There’s no doubt that the man beside Chanyeol is Kyungsoo’s ex-boyfriend. Jongin’s dressed up royally, with his white dress shirt, sleeves neatly rolled up to his elbows and his silver hair glimmering. “They know each other” Kyungsoo reasons out because he could already feel the weight of Luhan’s glare.

“And that’s enough reason to sit beside him? Can’t your ex kee—“

“Lu, you’re making Kyungsoo uncomfortable” Minseok says quietly to stop Luhan

Kyungsoo shoots him a small smile in thanks while the older just gave him a light nod. Luhan backed down and Baekhyun sat again, a bit frustrated but calm enough to continue their dinner.

 

“Model incoming” Luhan mutters

Before Baekhyun could say anything a familiar hand slips on his shoulder and someone kissed the top of his head. He looked up and saw his model-boyfriend smiling down at him. Sehun is always perfect to dress up, he absolutely looks good in everything.

Sehun beams at him in amusement. “Hyung, I knew it was you. I saw your coat and I assumed you were here…Where is Kyu—oh. Wow hi, hyung”  he said lightly, waving at the man next to Baekhyun.

“Hey Sehun. Dinner?” Kyungsoo asks with a small smile

Sehun rolled his eyes and shakes his head lightly. “More like business talk. I hate it. I just wanted to accompany..you know” he mutters and squeezes Baekhyun’s shoulder

Baekhyun finally got the hint and he sat up, his hand waving over Luhan. “Oh, this is Luhan and Minseok~ssi” he introduced

“You brat, you call Minseokkie formally while you don’t even address me with hyung” Luhan said bluntly, after lightly slapping Baekhyun’s hand away.

“Oh, you’re…Hi. I’ve heard a lot of things about you” Sehun says softly.

“From Baekhyun?” Luhan, Minseok and Kyungsoo said all at once.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the over reaction of the three men. He knows that he’s not that vocal about his friendship with Luhan but he’s not that bad of a friend.

“No, from the fashion industry. You’re a model too, right?” Sehun says with a smile.

Luhan nods in amusement and corrected Sehun. “I was. I already left that life behind” Luhan answered lightly.

Sehun nods and waves a little. “I’ll let you get back on your dinner. I just came by to say hi to my fiancé. It was a pleasure to meet you, Luhan~ssi, Minseok~ssi” he says softly before turning to Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo hyung..uhm…” he mutters then he frowns.

“Spit it out, Sehun~ah” Baekhyun coaxes.

“Nothing, enjoy your dessert. I heard the panna cotta here is great” Sehun smiled lightly before kissing Baekhyun’s cheek. “Later, Hyunnie” he greets and bows before he leaves them alone.

“Wow that model is pleasant to the eyes” Luhan points out soon after Sehun left.

“He’s also a teacher. He works part time at a kindergarten” Kyungsoo says lightly, confessing Sehun’s little secret.

“Well look at that, a man after my own heart”

“Keep it in your pants, Lu. I will bite you and I don’t play nice”

“Calm your heart, Byun. I’m not interested with your model. I prefer people shorter than me a bit so I can tower over them”

“Are you describing Minseok~ssi?” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly.

Luhan’s eyes widened and Minseok choked on his water that Baekhyun had to reach out and pat his back. “Seriously Kyungsoo~~!” Luhan grunts

“I was kidding! I’m sorry, I’m bad at making jokes” Kyungsoo frowns and pouts at them.

 

\--

 

Sehun has had enough of the whining and pouting every time he sees Jongin. His best friend finally saw what was happening and what mistake happened and now he can’t stop whining about having his Kyungsoo back. Jesus.

“I really didn’t kiss her Sehunnie! I called Kyungsoo but he…he even blocked my number! Sehun you need to tell him! I’m sorry” Jongin complains or asks, Sehun wouldn’t know because Jongin has been consistent with his whining tone ever since he stepped inside the latter’s house for late lunch.

Sehun grunts and rolls his eyes in frustration. “Fucking Kim! Fine! I’m doing this once, just once because Kyungsoo hyung is a lovely human being who doesn’t deserve a piece of headache like you but still loves you nonetheless” he says bluntly

Jongin nods at him in agreement and for once Sehun wants to kneel in front of Jongin and thank him for understanding the cruel reality that happened when he allowed Krystal to push him up on the window and kiss him.

“Tell him. I just want to talk to him…I’ll make it up to him, I promise” Jongin whined and gripped his arm to tightly.

Sehun scowls at him and forcibly removes both hands from his red arm. “Fucking keep your promises Kim Jongin or I won’t stop my fiancé on beheading you. Both heads, you hear me?!” Sehun warns him firmly.

“Yes, loud and clear” Jongin assured him.

 

Sehun couldn’t wipe the smirk off of his face when his fiancé saw him exiting the elevator. “Why are you here?!” Baekhyun whispers.

“I’m not here for you, but let me kiss you too” Sehun says lightly before placing a soft kiss on his fiancé’s lips.

Baekhyun followed him and Sehun stops right in front of Luhan’s door. The younger knocked quietly and opened the door. “Hyung, I’m here is Kyungsoo hyung free?” he asks

Luhan looks up from his laptop and smiles at him. “Yep, he’s waiting for you at the conference room as promised. Take him out for coffee and take your puppy boyfriend too” he says lightly

“Thanks a lot!” Sehun beams before closing the door.

Baekhyun’s hand flew to his hip and he glares at his boyfriend. “You better explain why you need Kyungsoo” he says impatiently

Sehun rolls his eyes at him and tugs his hand. “Bring me to him, let’s have coffee and we’ll talk”

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t pissed off when he got dragged out of the conference room for a coffee break because he has been drowning with work since early morning, just because he skipped school again.

It’s refreshing how Sehun looks good every time they see each other, he might have a blank expression much like Kyungsoo but he’s also a happy kid deep inside. “Hyung, listen to me just this once and I’m never going to say anything again about this matter because God knows how much I hate repeating myself” Sehun says as soon as they took a seat

Baekhyun lined up to order their drinks while Sehun told Kyungsoo to accompany him for a while. “Sure, Sehun~ah” he answers

Sehun lets out a deep sigh before looking at Kyungsoo straight in the eyes. “Jongin didn’t kiss Krystal, okay? He got pushed and he was too out of it to even think about what was happening until it happened. He’s stupid, he knows that and I don’t blame you for getting mad but he’s also a kind-hearted, soft person who loves and cares for you so please…” he trails off

Kyungsoo knows how much Sehun is having a hard time about this, the younger doesn’t even ask for favors from Baekhyun. Kyungsoo knows because he’s just the same as Sehun.

“Please just talk to him. He already understands everything, he just needs you to assure him that you won’t leave again because he takes time, it takes him a lot of time to wrap the truth around his head, he it’s takes him forever to realize that you won’t leave him no matter what” Sehun adds quietly.

“Sehun” Kyungsoo mutters

Baekhyun was already on the way to them and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to drag his best friend into this. He has been thinking about it too that maybe Jongin had figured it all out and they can finally talk. He just wants to have a quiet Christmas with Jongin, he doesn’t want to spend the holidays apart. 

“Just one lunch and if it doesn’t work out then fuck Jongin and his stupid brain. I won’t force you or ask you again, I promise” Sehun says, his voice full of sincerity and eyes full of expectation.

“Fine, tomorrow. I’ll drop by. Maybe after work or something” Kyungsoo answers Sehun hurriedly just because Baekhyun was nearing their table.

“Great! I invited Luhan hyung and Minseok hyung to hang out with us to go clubbing tomorrow night! You can maybe invite Jongin once you two make up” the younger says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the younger.

Baekhyun steps in before Kyungsoo could even punch Sehun lightly. “What is it about?”

“Clubbing, tomorrow night so we can take Kyungsoo hyung out of the forest” Sehun beams.

 

\--

 

A loud knock on the door startled Sehun as he was trying to message Kyungsoo or Jongin, he was already dressed up for a night out with his fiancé and their friends when loud raps echoed their house and it’ll only be a second before Baekhyun shouts at him to get the door.

He rushed to the door and opened it, surprised to see Jongin barely holding back his tears. His mouth opened to ask but tears fell from Jongin’s eyes and the next thing he knows he hears his fiancé running. Baekhyun was behind them in five seconds, putting on his shoes before he glared at Jongin.

“You piece of shit. Hope you’re happy now that you broke his heart” he spat out before he walked out of the door, slamming his shoulder against Jongin’s who stumbled back.

Sehun was about to call his fiancé but Baekhyun was already on his way to the elevator. He sighed and pulled Jongin inside. He didn’t even direct Jongin to the living room because he knows that he will just curl up and cry himself to death now that the waterworks are falling.

He sat Jongin on the chair at the dining area before he pulled out two cans of beer and a bottle of water for Jongin. “What the fuck happened?” Sehun asks quietly.

Looking at Jongin now, Sehun is positive that the talk didn’t go well or maybe Kyungsoo really called it off. Jongin’s still wearing his work clothes but he looks fucking wrecked. “He went to the office”

“Yeah, I told you he’s dropping by at lunch or before dinner” Sehun points out before opening the can of beer.

Sehun sighs in frustration before kicking Jongin’s feet lightly to urge him to talk. “He just…He dropped by a few minutes ago” Jongin says again.

“And?”

Jongin lowered his head and fiddling with fingers again. “H-he…Chanyeol was there” he mumbles

“And? He knows that you’re friends with Chanyeol” Sehun points out

He has to take this step by step because he knows it’ll always take time for Jongin to say what he wants to. It’s just like how Kyungsoo has this habit of staring and waiting at Jongin to speak properly. Man, Sehun admired Kyungsoo’s patience with Jongin.

“Chanyeol wanted to ask Kyungsoo out , like bed him and I told him to don’t even think about it and I just…he dared me…to do something about it and…” Jongin trailed off

Sehun slammed the table and that made Jongin flinch, raising his head to face Sehun. “And what? Fuck Jongin complete your words!” he demanded, before taking a huge sip.

He was glad that Jongin waited for him to swallow the beer before he answered.  “He was sucking me off when Kyungsoo came” he says quietly.

“Pardon?” Sehun says in surprise.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and he wanted to choke Jongin but not right now. He’s too surprised with what the older man said.

“He was kneeling in front of me and sucking me off” Jongin cleared up.

Sehun raked his fingers through his fixed hair, fucking up the style he had worked on for hours. “Why the fuck would he do th—Oh you fucking stupid asshole! You traded yourself for Kyungsoo?” he said in understanding

Jongin nods in response that Sehun immediately finished his beer and threw the can at Jongin. “You are fucking stupid! Fuck!” he shouted in frustration.

The things Jongin does, he would never understand. He loves his best friend but sometimes he questions the stupidity of Jongin’s decisions.

“Sehun help me please. I…he listens to you!” Jongin reaches out for him.

“He listened to me because I fucking begged him to do so. I also promised that I won’t ask him about it again!” Sehun shouts in exasperation

He stood up, grabbing the other can and opening it. He knows he has to clean up the other beer can before Baekhyun comes home.

“Baekhyun hyung…can you…he’ll talk to Kyungsoo, right?” Jongin asks, begs even.

The sight of his best friend is heart wrecking and he hasn’t seen Jongin this torn. It’s fucking unbelievable how things turned out this way, this bad.

“I’m sorry, Jongin. I can’t ask Baekhyun to do that. You have to do it by yourself. Come on, get cleaned up. We’ll leave in a few” he says quietly.

This is the last thing that he’ll ever do that may risk his relationship with Baekhyun but he can’t just let Jongin drown himself in tears. “Get into the shower and cleanup” he says again.

 

\--

 

Baekhyun was fuming when he reached the club. He immediately saw Kyungsoo because the latter was at the bar, drinking his heart out while Luhan was trying to ask him to slow down. Luhan sits up when he saw him, he waved at Baekhyun who was hurriedly walking towards them.

“Talk to him, he doesn’t want to say anything to me. I’ll look for Minseokkie” Luhan said quietly before giving Baekhyun a hug and slipping out of the stool for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun raked his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair and the latter immediately leaned to his touch. “Baek, I left him alone and…I deserve this…I promised that I won’t leave him then I left and now…Chan…I…” Kyungsoo trails off before tossing back another shot.

God his friend still looks hot while crying. Kyungsoo’s already dressed up to go clubbing and Baekhyun knows that Luhan picked Kyungsoo’s clothes, even styling his hair up. “It’s not your fault, Kyungie. You know that to well” Baekhyun says before pulling his best friend into a warm hug.

“I love him Baek” Kyungsoo mutters.

Baekhyun feels Kyungsoo reaching out for something and he was more than surprised to see a box rolling on the bar counter. “I went there to apologize and maybe beg. I also went there to assure him that I’m not going anywhere and if it means tying myself in every way to him, then I’ll do it” it’s actually a surprise to hear this from Kyungsoo since the latter is too independent to be tied this early.

Kyungsoo is still sober, that’s one thing but he’s also taking shots as if he needs it in his system. It’s the perfect recipe to fuck around with a heartbreak and Baekhyun is not that keen on making it happen.

“You’re going to get drunk, Kyungie. Stop drinking your shots like water” Baekhyun grunts, taking the empty shot glass from Kyungsoo.

“I want…I—I want to forget”

“Well just dance it out, get laid or maybe tap Luhan because he’s damn willing to tap your ass” he teases but he pulls Kyungsoo up and they made their way to the crowd to find Minseok and Luhan at the dance floor.

 

The music was already blasting too loud when Sehun and Jongin got to EXODUS Club, the expensive bar that high-profiled people frequent. “What are we doing here?” Jongin asked him

The man was already fixed up, of course they had to drop by Jongin’s house to get new clothes because he couldn’t fit in Sehun’s clothes with all that muscle and toned abs. As soon as they stepped inside, Sehun’s gaze already zeroed on his fiancé who was at the dance floor dancing with Luhan, a glorious sight that’s too good to be true since both men were just dancing and not arguing.

It wasn’t a scene they tried to frequent because both Jongin and Sehun would rather spend their time at home with their lovers than go out dancing with all the sweaty bodies around them, grinding and touching them. “I’m going down” Jongin said quietly before Sehun could grab him.

 

Letting the music wash over him instead of drowning himself with alcohol is the right way to go and he’d have to thank Baekhyun for saving him from the impending headache that he would’ve gotten if the latter didn’t stop him from chugging down the vodka bottle.

His eyes fluttered open as soon as he felt someone’s hands on his waist, he completely stopped moving and he turned around. The familiar face surprised him but he’s more than angry to be in the same space at him. “What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!” Kyungsoo says, forcing the hands away from his waist.

The man caught his wrists and he was pulled closer to the man’s body. He cursed as he hit the taller’s chest, feeling the other man leaning closer to his ear. “Don’t you want to know why I was kneeling in front of him? It was because of you, Kyungsoo. He forced me on my knees and let me have my way, fucked my mouth just because he can’t fucking let you go to be with me” Chanyeol said in a low voice, too low that his warm breath was ghosting on Kyungsoo’s ear.

He could feel the smirk on Chanyeol’s lips when the latter bit the shell of his ear lightly. “We both know you want me so why is he adamant about stopping you from going to me?” Chanyeol said lightly.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprised and he clenched his fists. “Are you crazy!? I don’t fucking like you!” Kyungsoo spat and he pushed Chanyeol away with his remaining strength.

He’s fucking tipsy to deal with an asshole like Chanyeol and the admission of the latter is just making his head throb harder. Chanyeol reached for him again, grabbing his wrist again but this time he felt another hand grab his wrist, he was spun around and all he could see was the crowd.

It took him a second before he turned around and saw Jongin pulling back his arm before landing a swift punch on Chanyeol’s jaw. Kyungsoo has never seen Jongin get into a fight, the first time they met he was clenching his eye shut too tightly that he didn’t knew what was happening until it was already done.

Seeing Jongin now, scared him. It’s like seeing his father throw a punch at him or his mother. He can feel his body shivering as the crowd parted to make space for Chanyeol and Jongin. Chanyeol was trying to get back up but Jongin pinned him underneath, putting all his weight on the former.

“S-stop” Kyungsoo whispered and he knows his voice wasn’t loud enough but Jongin still heard him.

Jongin’s head whipped back and he took in Kyungsoo’s sight. “Stop, please. Stop” Kyungsoo repeated.

He saw Jongin’s expression faltered, the anger being washed away from his face. Jongin looked back on Chanyeol and he gripped the latter’s collar harshly. “Fucking stay away from him and watch the fucking law suit that I’m going to throw against you” he threatened before he let go of Chanyeol.

Jongin stood up and made his way to Kyungsoo who was shaking. As soon as Jongin wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo, the other melted into his arms, hands clutching the younger’s shirt. “Nini. Stop. Stop. Please” Kyungsoo begged, tears were falling from his eyes and it made Jongin’s heart break even more.

“I’m sorry Soo. I…It won’t happen again. Let’s take you home” Jongin says softly, while guiding Kyungsoo through the crowd. He saw Sehun midway, with Baekhyun beside him but he can’t let go of Kyungsoo right now so he just gave his friend a nod before leaving.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo blames the alcohol, he blames it for pushing Jongin against their front door as soon as it closed. They should be talking but all he wants right now is Jongin’s mouth against his. It’s been too long and he just wants to forget everything that happened tonight and just be with Jongin.

“S-Soo” Jongin breathed out when their lips parted

The younger’s eyes were already glossy, his mouth red, slick with spit and hair disheveled from Kyungsoo’s fingers. Jongin always looks perfect for Kyungsoo and they really need to talk. “We’ll talk. I won’t leave promise. Just. I. Need. You” Kyungsoo bit out, pressing his body harder against Jongin.

Jongin was the one who pulled Kyungsoo’s head close to his and he took over the kiss. “I love you” he mumbled against Kyungsoo’s lips and it wasn’t a declaration of love, it was a promise of a future.

Clothes were thrown at the foyer as they made their way inside with Kyungsoo being carried by Jongin, both his hands were on Kyungsoo’s thighs while the older has his arms wrapped around Jongin’s neck.

“Soo. We—Ah, fuck. We need to talk first. This is not right” the younger mutters as Kyungsoo trails his kisses down on Jongin’s neck, sucking, licking and marking the younger like he is his property.

Kyungsoo pulled back from kissing Jongin’s neck, he admired the marks around the younger’s neck and for once, Kyungsoo can really admit this out loud. “You don’t need me Jongin, I’m the one who fucking needs you. I’m the one who can’t live without you. We’ll talk later” he says firmly before clashing his lips against Jongin’s own.

When they reached the living room, Kyungsoo jumped down and he pushed Jongin back on the couch. “Off” he points at Jongin’s boxers. It was the only thing keeping the younger from being naked and he already looked fucked as it is. Kyungsoo knows that he’s not faring any better, his erection pushing hard against the tight cloth covering him.

He shimmied down his boxers, making a show out of it before he turned his back to Jongin. He heard a gasp and when he spun around again, his man’s eyes were filled with lust, pupils blown and his plup lips were parted.

Kyungsoo reached down between his thighs and he pulled the anal plug that was keeping him stretched and ready for Jongin. The toy left with a pop before he tossed it next to the discarded boxers of Jongin. “I’m going to fuck myself on your cock and you’re going to enjoy it” Kyungsoo says firmly, while straddling Jongin’s thighs.

Jongin moved his position to accommodate Kyungsoo perfectly, his hands placed gently on the elder’s hips while Kyungsoo positioned Jongin’s tip directly at his entrance. “I prepared myself because I wanted make-up sex when I came to your office” he explains before sinking down slowly

Jongin was mentally exhausted, his hands were a bit sore but seeing Kyungsoo like this, already blissed-out just from descending on his cock, makes him feel a lot better. The elder’s head was tipped back, his unmarked neck, displayed for Jongin to mark. “Come on, Nini. You better come deep in me”

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t think of a reason why he’s still on top of Jongin and why the younger’s cock is still inside him. They have been at it since they got home and he swears the sun has already risen. He blinked his eyes open and found Jongin’s upper back and head, propped up on pillows and the younger was looking at him. “Why am I warming your cock?” Kyungsoo mutters in confusion.

“You wanted to. You said you don’t want us to separate. You’re really topping from the bottom, do you even realize that, baby?” Jongin asks lightly, a smirk pulling on the corner of his lips.

Kyungsoo groaned and the vibrations was sent directly to both his cock and Jongin’s cock that twitched inside him. He suddenly remembers getting fucked all over the house, commanding Jongin to fuck him harder then begging him for release. Fuck.

“I…”

“I loved it, Soo. Don’t worry about it” Jongin assures him by rubbing circles on his sides.

Kyungsoo really missed this, he missed Jongin the most.

“Jongin. Let’s talk. I want to make things clear”

“Right now? With my dick inside you and you naked?” Jongin asks in amusement

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before he sat up, he might’ve moaned out when he felt Jongin grow inside him. He pulled a pillow to cover his front and then he held Jongin’s gaze. “Now, let’s talk” he says firmly.

“You can take care of my expenses, my school, and my clothes, buy me a car if you want but I want something from you too” Kyungsoo says quietly

“Anything, Soo” Jongin said firmly.

He wasn’t going to falter now that he understands how much he needs Kyungsoo. It was like hell when Kyungsoo left him and it all came crashing down when he saw Kyungsoo walk away from him the second time.

Kyungsoo smiled a little and he wiggled his hips eliciting a groan from Jongin before he settled comfortably. “I want you to let me take care of you. Like mother you to death or something. I need it Jongin. I’m not scared of me leaving you, I’m scared of you throwing me away. Jongin, I would never leave you and you need to keep this deep in your mind. I’m not here for your money, I’m not here for sex, and I’m not here for your pretty face. I want you and your heart. Fuck if I can have your soul, I’ll covet it too. I’m independent on other things but I depend on you the most. Seeing you like that beating up Chanyeol, scared me Jongin. What if you truly left me? What would happen to me and my selfish heart?” Kyungsoo asks, he knows that he should’ve explained it to Jongin this way before but his pride didn’t let him

Kyungsoo knows that he’s as much to blame for their fall out and he’s going to make it right no matter what.

“Hyung” Jongin says softly, reaching out for Kyungsoo’s hands.

Jongin’s hands have always been warm and their skin contrast is beautiful, breathtaking even. Kyungsoo links their hands tightly, not leaving for space.

“I need you to understand that it’s not only the sex and the money, Jongin. I need you and I can’t live without you” he says again

This time Jongin nods and smiles at him. “Me too”

Kyungsoo chuckles and he brushes Jongin’s silver hair away from his face before he cups Jongin’s cheek. “I know, Nini. I know that’s why we’re perfect for each other. We might be too explosive, possessive and overwhelming but that’s how we are, Jongin and it’s not bad to depend on each other, is it?” he says softly

“I love you” Jongin says clearly, leaning to Kyungsoo’s touch.

“I love you too, my Jongin” Kyungsoo answers and he leans forward to rest on Jongin’s chest again with a pillow in between his chest and the younger’s

“I’m sorry about Chanyeol and for fighting. It won’t happen again” Jongin mumbles against his hair

“Did you break his nose?” Kyungsoo asked quietly

Jongin nods at him and whispered a soft “Yes”

“Good, he deserved it but no more fights Jongin. We’re crazy but we’re not violent. I love you” Kyungsoo mutters lightly

Jongin threads his fingers on Kyungsoo’s hair, making the latter moan out softly. “I love you too so can you please be my boyfriend again?”

“I’ll do you one better” Kyungsoo smiles lightly before completely leaving Jongin.

Jongin whined at the loss of the warmth that was sheltering his now hard erection but seeing his cum trail down Kyungsoo’s thighs is also a damn sight. Kyungsoo downstairs with the pillow and Jongin could see the former running towards the foyer.

“Kyungsoo~! Leave the clothes there! I’ll take care of it!” Jongin groaned out in frustration because he just wants Kyungsoo’s warmth again.

Kyungsoo came back wearing Jongin’s dress shirt from last night, with a huge smile on his face that made Jongin smile as well. Kyungsoo climbed again on the younger’s lap and he made sure to sheath Jongin’s cock back in him.

“You’re smiling. I love you smiling” Jongin says softly, his fingers reached up to trace the smile on Kyungsoo’s heart shaped lips.

His smile went wider as he threw the pillow away and he opened his hands in front of Jongin. The latter immediately sat up in shock as soon as he saw what was in Kyungsoo’s hands. “Marry me, Jongin”

“W-What..Soo” Jongin mutters.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to marry Kyungsoo, it’s just that his dick is twitching inside Kyungsoo and fuck, Kyungsoo said that he doesn’t want to marry until they’re 30 or something.

“I’m sure, Nini. I’ve been sure for a while now and I want you so bad. So if you’ll have me, marry me?” Kyungsoo says sheepishly, his head cutely tilted to the side and his smile was too bright for Jongin.

“Of course, Soo. I’ll marry you. Fuck I wanted to marry you after a month when we started dating” Jongin admitted.

 

\--

 

Baekhyun’s wrath came crashing a bit after dinner when he stormed inside Jongin and Kyungsoo’s house with Sehun right behind him.

“Kim Jongin, give me back my Kyungie!” Baekhyun yells

Jongin comes down from the bedroom loft, carrying two suitcases down the stairs. “He’s not yours, go away” he said with a pout.

“You brat! You can’t just fuck someone and then get back Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun yells again, Sehun wasn’t even stopping him. The younger’s eyes were darting all over Jongin, he could feel something strange and different but he can’t point it out.

“I didn’t fuck anyone!” Jongin answer back in shock.

“Y—“

“Stop yelling at Jongin, Baek. It’s too early and we haven’t gotten enough rest to you know, deal with your anger” Kyungsoo cuts off Baekhyun

The younger came out from the hallway leading to his study room. He was pulling a luggage behind him and he immediately glared at Baekhyun as soon as their eyes met.

“Doh Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun called out loud.

He was already reaching out for Kyungsoo but Jongin stepped in between them and glared at him. “Kim Kyungsoo!” the younger corrected

“What?!” both Sehun and Baekhyun asked in surprise

Jongin chuckled softly and he wanted to take a picture of Sehun right now and maybe use it as blackmail material but Kyungsoo threw their phones at the bottom of their suitcase.

“We got married earlier” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly, while checking the bags lined up next to them.

“Without me!?” Sehun and Baekhyun gasped in shock, both of them looking disappointed.

Jongin shrugs lightly, giving them both a small smile. “Kyungsoo wanted it to happen so I made it happen, Yixing hyung, Junmyeon hyung, Luhan hyung and Minseok hyung were there as our witnesses. We tried calling” Jongin points out

Sehun stares at his best friend in disbelief. He finally figured out that the strange thing was the wedding ring Jongin was wearing. “Tried calling? Jongin, you are supposed to maybe fucking pick me up if you’re planning to get married!” he says in exasperation

He might’ve been busy with his fiancé all day but that’s no reason to miss out on his best friend’s marriage. Damn it.

“We’ll get married again, we just wanted it to be official today” Kyungsoo says quietly to pacify Sehun.

It was scaring Kyungsoo because Baekhyun was too quiet. He expected the latter to shout at him but Baekhyun was just staring at him.

“Do you even know what day it is?” Baekhyun finally asks.

“Yep, it’s the same date when Jongin first saved me, 12/14” Kyungsoo beamed at them

For the love of God, Baekhyun really can’t get mad at his best friend when he’s smiling like that at him. Heck, Kyungsoo looked so contented right now and he’s glowing like a star.

“We’re leaving for our honeymoon then we’ll come back, get married again next year on our birthday and have another honeymoon” Jongin beamed at them.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his husband but he still linked their hands together.

“He just wants a reason to celebrate more to spend more. You can plan my wedding, Baekhyun. January 13. I’m giving you the control because you know me perfectly well and I can’t trust anyone but you to give me the best wedding” Kyungsoo says sincerely.

And Baekhyun just hates how Kyungsoo knows all the right things to say to him. “You better be fucking ready to spend, Kim Jongin” Baekhyun scowled at Jongin

“Don’t hold back, hyung” Jongin answered with a smirk.

 

 

 

 --

END

**Author's Note:**

> I left some things unfinished and I'm leaving them to your imaginations to fill. I just want to clear up one thing.  
> Chanyeol brought Kyungsoo to the company because he was secretly in love with the student and it was just Luhan's luck to see Kyungsoo's name on the file. 
> 
> Chanyeol got fired because of Luhan and he automatically had a lawsuit coming from Jongin and Kyungsoo at the same day. Kyungsoo took a leave from work, with a promise that Luhan will keep his job for him while Kyungsoo finishes his law school. 
> 
> I know I basically advanced Kyungsoo's career but he's such a smart cookie for his Daddy Jongin, we can't blame him for it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I hope I did well, if not, I'll work harder! Saranghaja~~! <3


End file.
